Sasaeng Fans (Love and Obsession)
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Mencintai bukan berarti terobsesi dan terobsesi bukan berarti mencintai. Karena Cinta dan Obsesi jelas berbeda makna. Lalu bagaimana jika dua kata tersebut membaur menjadi satu? Menciptakan perasaan aneh tak menentu hingga melakukan sesuatu diluar nalar.. KrisTao/TaoRis Yaoi fanfic! Slight SehunTao! EXO-OT12! DLDR! END CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sasaeng Fans**

 **Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan and EXO OT-12.**

 **Genre : Hate Love(?), Drama**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Warning : AU, Slash, Yaoi, boyXboy, Boyslove, OOC, Typos, bahasa tidak baku, ceritanya melenceng dari titel/? XD**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik tuhan, orangtua, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Kalau cerita asli dari imajinasi saya yang terinspirasi dari makna kata 'Sasaeng Fans'.**

 **NO COPY-PASTE!  
HARGAI KARYA ORANG COY!.. MAU COPAS? IZIN DULU LAH SAMA YANG SUSAH PAYAH NGEBUATNYA!**

 **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! NGERTI KAN?!  
APALAGI KALO MERASA BERMASALAH SAMA CASTNYA, CEPET JAUH2 GIH! XD**

 **Happy Reading ^_~**

"Jadi, kali ini apa lagi yang dilakukannya, Kris Hyung?"

Pria tampan bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan, dengan sebutan Kris sehari-harinya, menatap Chanyeol yang barusan bertanya. "Entahlah. Aku terlalu malas menanggapinya." Balasnya acuh.

"Bagaimana mungkin! Ini ancaman besar, Hyung!" Kai menyahut. Tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria tertinggi di grupnya－EXO－ itu. "Jangan menganggap remeh 'Sasaeng Fans'! Mereka itu berbahaya!" Serunya. Merasa geram sendiri mengingat tindakan dan kenekatan Fans Fanatik sang Leader Mandarin.

"Kai benar Kris. Sebaiknya kau harus lebih ekstra berhati-hati." Luhan menyambung.

"Aku tahu itu." Balasnya datar. Kris menatap satu-persatu wajah rekannya. "Kemana Tao?" Tanyanya, saat matanya tak mendapati sang Maknae EXO-M tersebut －Huang Zi Tao.

"Mungkin Hangout dengan kekasihnya, Seh－Auwh!" Baekhyun mengaduh sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena Suho menyentil keningnya.

"Diamlah Baek. Jangan membahas hal aneh-aneh."

Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat Hyung kesayangannya ditatap tajam beberapa member lain, mulai membela. "Baekhyun berkata jujur. Sehun dan Tao terlalu menempel seperti perangko!"

"Jangan dengarkan mereka Kris. Kau tahu sendiri mereka seperti apa." Kata Suho kemudian. Kris mengangguk. "Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Kris menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu. Pasalnya aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda seseorang menguntitku."

"Ini aneh. Jarang sekali seorang 'Sasaeng Fans' tidak menguntit idolnya." Ujar Xiumin. Sementara member lain mengangguk membenarkan. "Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan, bagaimana bisa dia melancarkan semua aksinya tanpa celah seperti ini?"

"Itu artinya 'Sasaeng Fans' Kris hyung bukan Fans Fanatik biasa."

Suho menatap Chen yang barusan berbicara. "Apa maksudmu, Chen?"

"Begini Hyung, seperti yang dikatakan Xiumin Hyung tadi. Fans Fanatik Kris Hyung ini bermain tanpa meninggalkan jejak dan tanda-tanda apapun, ku rasa dia sudah mengaturnya matang-matang dan itu menyulitkan kita untuk mengetahui motif utamanya meneror Kris Hyung.." Ucap Chen menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"Benar－"

TING

TONG

TING

TONG

Lay menghentikan ucapannya kala mendengar suara bel Dorm khusus EXO berbunyi nyaring. Ia segera bangkit. "Mungkin itu Sehun dan Tao. Aku akan membukakan pintu." Member lain mengangguk.

D.O menatap punggung Lay, yang perlahan menghilang di balik dinding. "Aku bingung, ini pertama kalinya kita mendapat masalah semacam ini." Ujarnya lirih. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita melapor pada Manager?"

Suho menggeleng, tanda tidak setuju dengan ucapan D.O. "Tidak bisa begitu D.O." Ia menoleh sebentar pada Kris yang hanya diam. "Kita belum mengetahui pasti apa tujuan dia melakukan ini pada Kris Hyung. Jika Manager tahu, pastinya kasus ini akan segera sampai ke pengaman Negara, Polisi."

Luhan yang baru saja akan membuka suara, mengurungkan niatnya saat Lay yang sudah kembali berucap terlebih dahulu.

"Kris Hyung, ada kiriman untukmu.." Lay menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Kris, setelah berada tepat didepan pemuda tinggi itu.

Kris menerima kotak itu. "Siapa pengirimnya?" Tanyanya.

Lay mengendikan bahu. Pertanda ia juga tidak tahu siapa pengirim kotak Box tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu. Saat membuka pintu, kotak itu sudah ada di depan pintu."

Kris segera membuka kotak Box tersebut. Dibagian atasnya terdapat sebuah note kecil bertuliskan 'For Kris'. Dan untungnya kotak ini hanya sebuah kotak Box seperti tempat cincin, hanya perlu menarik penutup bagian atas maka kotaknya sudah terbuka.

Member EXO yang lain tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran mereka terhadap isi kotak Box yang dibuka Kris －Ia belum membuka seluruhnya.

Karena benar-benar penasaran, Baekhyun pun mulai berjalan mendekat pada Kris. "Apa isinya, Kris Hyung?"

Kris tak menjawab. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna putih yang terdapat didalam kotak Box Tadi. Perlahan ia membuka lipatan kertas tersebut hingga retinanya menangkap sederet tulisan disana.

Beberapa deret tulisan hangul Korea, yang jika di artikan adalah 'Aku Cinta Kamu' dengan bahan dasar utama cairan merah pekat, yang tak lain adalah darah.

Kris tercekat. Ia berniat membuang kertas itu, sebelum smartphone miliknya di dalam saku kemeja bergetar ringan.

Kris segera merogoh saku kemejanya, mengambil benda canggih tersebut.

1 New Message Received

Kris menekan icon Open.

From : +824566xxxxxx  
To : Kris

Apa kau sudah menerima hadiah dariku?

Kris segera menghubungi nomor yang barusan mengirim pesan singkat padanya. Namun hasilnya nihil! Seperti sebelumnya, nomor itu selalu tidak aktif setelah mengirim pesan padanya.

"Apa tulisan di kertas itu, Kris?"

Kris menyerahkan kertas yang dipegangnya pada Luhan.

Luhan terkejut bukan main setelah membaca sederet tulisan pada kertas tersebut. Ia beralih menatap para rekannya yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi bertanya. "Surat ini pasti 'Sasaeng Fans' Kris yang mengirim." Katanya yakin. Chanyeol, Suho, dan seluruh anggota EXO lainnya－Kecuali Kris. Sehun dan Tao yang memang tak ada disana－ terkejut mendengarnya. "Dia menuliskan kalau dia mencintai Kris, menggunakan bahan dasar darah."

Kali ini mereka lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya.

"Dia benar-benar gila!" Sentak Kai emosi. D.O yang berada disampingnya, mencoba menenangkan.

"Tenanglah Kai~"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Salah satu dari kita tengah diteror Hyung!"

Ting

Tong

"Biar aku yang membukanya." Kata Luhan. Lalu beranjak menuju pintu Dorm.

Luhan memutar kenop pintu setelah tiba didepan pintu utama Dorm. Dan membukanya perlahan. "Kalian?" Gumamnya pelan. "Masuklah.."

"Maaf kami terlalu lama pulang," Ujar Pria bersurai silver －Oh Sehun. Luhan mengangguk singkat.

Dua orang pria tersebut berjalan masuk lebih dulu, meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah mengunci pintu.

"Tao? Sehun? Kemana saja kalian?" Suho bertanya, dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Wajar saja ia marah pada Maknae-Line yang masih setia berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. Ini sudah nyaris jam 9 malam, dan mereka baru pulang.

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, sebuah suara lain terdengar.

"Tao, tanganmu kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya saat netranya tanpa sengaja melihat telapak tangan kiri Tao －dari sisi telapak tangan pinggir hingga ke celah jempol kecuali jari-jarinya－ berbalutkan perban.

Tao yang ditanya langsung cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, jangan lupakan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Membuat semua pasang mata yang melihatnya perpaduan antara gemas dan khawatir. Gemas karena wajahnya terlihat berkali-lipat lebih imut jika berekspresi seperti itu. Khawatir karena Tao seperti akan menangis.

"Ugh, tadi Tao terjatuh di toilet umum Baek-Gege~" Adu Tao manja.

Luhan yang memang sangat menganak-emaskan Tao, langsung menghampiri si pemuda imut reinkarnasi Panda－Kata Luhan sih, Tao itu Panda versi manusia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tao? Mana yang sakit? Apa sudah di obati? Mungkin kau butuh istirahat agar luka－"

"Tao-er, wajahmu sedikit pucat. Kau sakit?"

Luhan mendengus karena ucapannya dipotong oleh Kris begitu saja. Ayolah, masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan pada anak Panda itu. "Kris! Jangan memotong ucapan orang lain sembarangan!" Protesnya kesal.

"Pertanyaanmu tidak penting, Lu." Balas Kris acuh. Ia kembali beralih menatap Tao yang kebingungan harus menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu.

"Umh, Tao baik-baik saja, Lu-Ge, Kris-Ge.." Jawab Tao akhirnya.

Kris memberi gestur pada Tao agar mendekat padanya.

Tao yang mengerti maksud Kris, melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada pemuda tinggi tersebut. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang menahannya. Ia menoleh, menatap bingung Sehun yang memegang erat pergelangan tangannya. Seolah melarangnya untuk mendekat pada Kris.

"Aku lapar Hyung. Temani aku makan." Kata Sehun datar. Lalu menarik tangan pemuda manis itu menuju dapur, tanpa memperdulikan gerakan memberontak dari Tao.

"Sudah ku duga, mereka pasti menjalin hubungan!" Ucap Baekhyun pelan, tapi penuh penekanan. Setelah memastikan Sehun dan Tao tak lagi berada disana.

 **~SsF-Story~**

"Kenapa kau menarikku?!" Tanya Tao kesal.

Sehun memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan malas. "Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya."

Tao mendengus sebal. "Kau kan bisa makan sendiri! Kenapa mengajakku?!"

"Memangnya aku harus mengajak siapa?" Balas Sehun.

"Masih ada member lain! Tidak harus aku!" Seru Tao ketus. "Kau lihat ekspresi mereka tadi? Mereka pasti menganggap kita SEPASANG KEKASIH!" Lanjutnya dengan menekan pada akhir kalimat.

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tidak masalah untukku," Ia mendudukkan diri pada kursi tepat bersebelahan dengan Tao, sembari meletakkan seporsi nasi goreng yang sudah ia panaskan terlebih dahulu pada meja.

Tao menatap Sehun yang tengah sibuk memakan makanannya, dengan perasaan jengkel. Jika pemuda pucat ini tidak menariknya tadi, pasti saat ini ia sudah berada didekat Gege tersayangnya.

"Kau mau tidak?" Tanya Sehun, sembari menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng tepat didepan mulut Tao.

"Tidak!"

"Baguslah. Aku tidak perlu membagi jatah makan malamku kalau begitu.."

Hening mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Sehun sibuk menyantap nasi goreng yang ditebaknya buatan D.O untuk makan malam－yang pastinya semua member pasti sudah makan kecuali dirinya dan Tao. Sementara pemuda manis bermata Panda itu hanya diam, sembari menopang dagu dan pipinya menggunakan telapak tangannya, dengan sikut menumpu pada meja－melamun.

"Jangan melamun, disini banyak hantu pada malam hari. kau kesurupan bagaimana?"

"Yak!"

"Hahahaha, oke-oke, aku hanya bercanda, Sayang~"

 **~SsF-Story~**

Kai yang tengah membenarkan resleting celananya, tersentak kala mendengar sebuah suara dari arah dapur.

Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Karena ia sudah mengetahui jelas suara milik siapa itu.

Tapi, yang membuatnya bingung, ditujukan pada siapa kata 'sayang' yang barusan didengarnya. Dan dikenalnya betul itu adalah suara Sehun.

Tunggu!

Bukankah tadi Sehun menarik Tao untuk menemaninya makan malam?

Mungkinkah, apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar adanya?

Sehun dan Tao－

－menjalin hubungan asmara?

 **~SsF-Story~**

Kris memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sedari tadi ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, tetapi rasa kantuk belum juga menghampirinya. Ia menoleh, menatap Lay yang di yakininya sudah berlabuh di alam mimpi.

Pria tampan yang menjabat sebagai Leader EXO-M itu, berharap seseorang yang sedari tadi melayang-layang dipikirannya lah yang berada di sisi ranjangnya yang berisikan sosok Lay yang tertidur nyenyak.

Kris menghela nafas panjang saat matanya melihat pada jam dinding. Sudah pukul 11.45 PM. Sudah terlalu larut dan ia masih tetap terjaga.

Pria tinggi bersurai pirang tersebut menyibak selimutnya lalu beranjak dari ranjang. Berjalan gontai menuju pintu kamar. Setelah membuka kunci terlebih dahulu, Kris memutar kenop pintu dan menarik daun pintu tersebut.

Pria Wu melangkah dengan lesu keluar dari kamar. Berjalan menuju dapur, berniat mengambil segelas air putih dari dalam lemari pendingin. Karena memang tenggorokannya terasa kering. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia ingin, Kris kembali menuju ruang kumpul－saat EXO tidak memiliki jadwal.

Saat ia tepat berada di ruang kumpul member, matanya membelalak kaget ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Tepatnya pada karpet tebal yang terbentang didepan TV, berisikan dua sosok pria yang dikenalnya betul.

Tao, terlelap dengan kepala berbantalkan dada bidang Sehun. Tidak hanya itu, wajah pemuda yang dikasihinya itu pun terselip pada perpotongan leher sang Maknae EXO. Belum lagi kedua lengan Sehun yang melingkar pada pinggang rampingnya.

Wajah damai keduanya sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan jika mereka benar-benar tertidur nyenyak dan saling merasa－

－nyaman.

Sakit.

Kris merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada relung hati terdalamnya. Perasaannya seakan hancur berkeping-keping melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tak heran jika kini setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari matanya. Menandakan jika dirinya benar-benar hancur.

Dirinya memang berkepribadian dingin dan terkesan tidak perduli. Tetapi jika hal yang bersangkutan dengan maknae M kesayangannya, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak bersikap demikian.

Sesakit ini kah perasaan bernama Cinta?

Seperih ini kah melihat seseorang yang dicintai bersama dengan orang lain?

Sungguh, Kris tidak menyangka jika cinta pertamanya akan sesakit ini.

Dengan kasar ia mengusap lelehan bening yang semakin deras mengucur dari mata tajamnya. Dan terburu-buru beranjak dari sana dengan perasaan kacau.

Tanpa menyadari Sehun yang menyeringai licik memandang kepergiannya.

 **TBC**

 **Coba tebak, siapa tokoh 'SASAENG FANS'nya Kris disini?  
Yang bener ntar boleh request fanfic wansut/? deh. Khusus untuk yang pertama jawab tapi ya.**

 **Oh iya, ini mungkin hanya Twoshoot/Threeshoot doang yah..**

 **Yang minat ya di review.. Yang minat tapi nggak review GO DIE aja sana hahaha /ditabok/**

 **Sign : WHO Yizi OsHztWyf and My Beta-Reader Kyou.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Last Chapter

**Title : Sasaeng Fans**

 **Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan and EXO OT-12.**

 **Genre : Hate Love(?), Drama**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Warning : AU, Slash, Yaoi, boyXboy, Boyslove, OOC, Typos, bahasa tidak baku, ceritanya melenceng dari titel/? XD**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik tuhan, orangtua, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Kalau cerita asli dari imajinasi saya yang terinspirasi dari makna kata 'Sasaeng Fans'.**

 **NO COPY-PASTE!  
HARGAI KARYA ORANG COY!.. MAU COPAS? IZIN DULU LAH SAMA YANG SUSAH PAYAH NGEBUATNYA!**

 **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! NGERTI KAN?!  
APALAGI KALO MERASA BERMASALAH SAMA CASTNYA, CEPET JAUH2 GIH! XD**

"Kau tahu hyung, kau itu terlalu indah dan mempesona." Pujian demi pujian terus meluncur bebas dari belah bibir kecil sedikit tebal itu. Di elusnya pipi halus sedikit tembam pemuda yang terlelap disebelahnya. "Aku memujamu.. Sungguh memujamu hyung.. Tapi, bukan berarti aku mencintaimu－hm, hanya saja aku tidak menyukai kau berdekatan dengan Kris hyung."

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Merasa aneh terhadap penuturannya sendiri. Entahlah, dirinya juga bingung mendeskripsikan seperti apa perasaannya terhadap pemuda cantik yang tengah berlabuh di alam mimpi.

Kembali diperhatikannya setiap pahatan sempurna yang membingkai pias cantik Tao. Hingga samar-samar, ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

Dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin, Sehun menyusupkan lengan kanannya pada pinggang ramping Tao, lalu menariknya lembut hingga setengah tubuh semampai itu menindih tubuh tegapnya. Sedikit membenarkan kepala Tao agar si pemuda cantik merasa lebih nyaman dalam posisinya.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Setelahnya memejamkan mata dengan lengan yang mulai melingkari pinggang ramping Tao dengan nyaman.

Seraya menikmati sensasi hangat dari sosok yang terlelap dipelukannya, Sehun menyeringai puas setelah memastikan seseorang yang mendekat tadi beranjak pergi. Ia memastikan orang tersebut pasti hancur melihat posisi tidurnya bersama Tao.

 **~SsF-Story~**

Pagi ini member EXO sudah duduk pada kursi masing-masing di meja makan. Terkecuali sang Leader M yang 2 hari terakhir terlihat seperti enggan untuk bergabung dengan member lainnya－kebetulan EXO free untuk seminggu ini.

Hal itu menimbulkan kekhawatiran kentara rekan sang Leader M. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya perihal apakah yang membuat member tertinggi di EXO itu menjadi lebih datar dan pendiam. Bahkan tak jarang mereka mendapati Kris melamun juga berekspresi layaknya orang tak semangat hidup.

"Tao, ku rasa hanya kau yang bisa membujuk Kris untuk makan bersama." Luhan membuka suara. Menatap sang Maknae grup M yang juga terlihat sedikit murung entah karena apa.

Bertengkar dengan Kris kah?

Bahkan member lainnya tidak berani berprasangka demikian mengingat betapa dekat dan menempelnya Maknae M tersebut dengan Kris.

Tao yang sedari tadi menunduk, mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menatap sang Gege dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Hatinya bergetar seakan ingin menjerit lalu mengatakan bahwa Leader 'tercintanya' sama sekali tidak menyapanya－sekalipun Tao yang menyapa lebih dulu－sejak 2 hari terakhir.

"Maaf Luhan-gege, Tao tidak bisa.." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari belah bibir Tao sebagai jawaban.

Dan jawaban dari Tao berhasil menampilkan senyum samar pria bersurai silver yang duduk disebelahnya, yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Kenapa Tao－"

Suho memotong. "Sudahlah Luhan hyung, lebih baik kita sarapan, jangan memaksa Tao seperti itu.. Kita bisa membicarakan semuanya nanti."

Member lainnya mengangguk, diikuti Luhan yang ikut mengangguk pasrah. Mereka memulai sarapan pagi dalam diam. Sibuk terlarut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Tao menoleh dengan gerakan pelan ke arah kiri bawah, saat merasakan sebuah tangan lebih besar menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan sedikit erat. Sedikit mendongak, dapat ia lihat wajah datar pria bersurai silver yang sibuk mengunyah sarapannya dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Ingin rasanya Tao menghempaskan genggaman yang dominan tersebut, namun entah setan apa yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya hingga Tao hanya diam membiarkan posisi tersebut. Memejamkan mata sebentar, kemudian menoleh pada kursi kosong disebelah kanannya. Kursi yang biasanya berisikan sosok tegap Kris. 'Kris-gege membenciku.' batinnya perih.

Tanpa keduanya ketahui, Baekhyun terus memperhatikan tangan Maknae-Line tersebut yang di penglihatannya saling bergenggaman dibawah meja.

'Pasti mereka sumber masalah ini'

 **~SsF-Story~**

Surai pirang itu bergerak ringan karena angin bebas menerpa. Mengabaikan mahkota pirangnya yang memang sudah berantakan semakin bertambah tidak teratur akibat diterpa angin. Sang pemilik surai justru sibuk memandang kosong kedepan.

Sesekali memandang sendu sebuah kertas potret tak berbingkai di tangan kanannya. Potret dirinya sendiri bersama seseorang tersayangnya. Huang Zi Tao.

Begitu banyak beban yang menumpuk di kepalanya saat ini. Seseorang yang menerornya entah siapa. Tao yang semakin menempel pada si Real Maknae EXO. Kris benar-benar nyaris frustasi memikirkan itu semua. Tidak habis pikir, apa kesalahan yang dirinya lakukan pada kehidupan di masa lalu, hingga hidupnya sekarang mendapat masalah bertubi-tubi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Mengabaikan fakta perutnya yang berbunyi karena belum di isi sejak tadi malam. Terlebih saat ini tubuhnya terasa lemas karena tidak mendapat asupan apapun selain air mineral.

Kris menyimpan kertas potret tadi pada saku kemeja. Memijat pelipisnya yang terasa mulai berdenyut.

Mungkin karena terlalu fokus pada sakit di kepalanya, Kris sampai tidak menyadari salah seorang member berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tidakkah kau cukup menyedihkan?"

Suara dengan aksen tidak terlalu berat itu, cukup untuk membuat Kris terlonjak kaget sesaat. Tetapi ia memilih tetap pada posisinya sekarang. Karena, tanpa menolehpun dirinya sudah mengetahui milik siapa suara tersebut,

－Oh Sehun.

Pemuda bersurai silver yang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menyandarkan punggungnya pada permukaan tembok. Seraya melipat tangan di dada, Sehun kembali berbicara. "Menyendiri hanya karena Tao hyung mendekatiku... bukankah kau terlihat sangat kekanakan, Kris hyung?... Oh satu lagi, kalau Tao hyung perduli denganmu－dia pasti sudah menemuimu kan? Kau tahu alasan dibalik hal itu?"

Kris menghela nafas pelan. Tubuhnya berbalik. Tetapi bukan untuk bertatapan dengan Sehun, atau bahkan membalas perkataannya, melainkan untuk melangkah pergi darisana. Beradu argumen dengan pemuda tak jauh darinya ini hanya akan membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

Sehun memasang senyum remeh. Ketika Kris hendak melewatinya, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Karena Tao memilihku."

Tepat saat Kris berada di sisi pintu－bersampingan dengan Sehun, hanya saja dengan posisi berkebalikan－tubuhnya langsung mematung. Di detik itu juga, Kris merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Tao memilih Sehun?

Sementara Kris masih terdiam mematung dengan pandangan kosong, Sehun kembali memasang senyum licik dan berlalu meninggalkan pria Wu seorang diri.

Seperginya Sehun, Lay berjalan menghampiri Kris yang terdiam kaku layaknya patung. Keningnya berkerut bingung menatapi lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kris ge? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lay.

Pertanyaan pemuda berdimple manis itu membawa Kris kembali pada alam sadarnya. Kris menatapnya sekilas, setelahnya berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Perilakunya barusan memancing tanda tanya dalam benak Lay.

"Apa Kris-ge seperti itu karena－

－Tao?"

Gumamnya pelan.

 **~SsF-Story~**

Berdiri tegak di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Tatapan tajamnya memperhatikan keadaan di dalam melalui celah pintu.

Sesaat kemudian dirinya melangkah pergi seraya menyimpan kedua telapak tangan pada saku celana training hitamnya.

Luhan yang berada tak jauh dari posisi pemuda tadi berdiri, menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. 'Apa yang di lakukan Sehun didepan pintu kamar Kris?' batinnya bertanya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, pria berkulit terlampau putih itu mendatangi kamar miliknya bersama Tao－Luhan dan Tao sekamar－dan memintanya untuk bertukar malam ini. Sehun mengatakan pada Luhan, jika dirinya sangat ingin tidur bersama pemuda panda.

Tetapi, sebelum menuju kamar Sehun－yang berbagi tempat tidur dengan Suho－Luhan berjalan ke dapur terlebih dahulu, untuk mengambil segelas air guna membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

Hingga detik ini, ketika dirinya berjalan menuju kamar Sehun serta Suho－yang memang bersampingan dengan kamar Kris－terpaksa menundanya sebentar guna berpikir sekiranya apa yang tengah Sehun lakukan disana.

Luhan kembali memperhatikan punggung lelaki Oh yang mulai menjauh. Dengan cepat menghimpit pada tembok ketika retinanya melihat pria tersebut menarik lengan Huang Zi Tao. Dari jarak yang terbilang tidak terlalu jauh, samar-samar Luhan dapat mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"Tao."

"Sehun?... Tolong lepaskan! Aku mengantuk."

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak! Lepaskan, Sehun!"

Luhan menahan keterkejutannya melihat Sehun menyudutkan Tao pada dinding. Dan pemandangan berikutnya, membuatnya terpaksa membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan pekikan sekecil apapun.

Sehun mencium Tao!

Takut ketahuan jika dirinya menyaksikan adegan intim kedua pemuda tersebut, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin memasuki kamar Suho.

Setelah mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu, Luhan mendudukkan buttnya disamping sang Leader-K yang sudah tertidur pulas. Bayangan kejadian barusan kembali berputar dipikirannya.

Sehun dan Tao berciuman.

Mungkinkah...

.  
.

Pemuda bersurai silver masih setia mengusap pipi kanannya yang masih terasa nyeri sekaligus panas. Jika diperhatikan, kalian akan melihat bekas kemerahan berbentuk telapak tangan membingkai pipi putihnya. Terlihat sangat kentara mengingat warna kulitnya yang terlampau putih.

"Shh, ini benar-benar perih.." untuk kesekian kalinya bibirnya meluncurkan ringisan kecil. Seraya mengusap pipi, ia menggulirkan mata tajamnya pada sebuah pintu yang berjarak sekitar 8 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kenapa dia menamparku sekuat itu? Padahal aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi mereka ketika aku menciumnya.. Sial!" umpatnya pelan.

Saat dirinya menyudutkan Tao pada dinding, ekor matanya tanpa sengaja melihat keberadaan Luhan yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dengannya, dan Baekhyun yang berjarak 1 meter dibelakang pemuda Xi－sepertinya Luhan tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Tepat seperginya Baekhyun serta Luhan, Tao menamparnya dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Sama halnya Luhan yang tidak menyadari adanya Baekhyun dibelakangnya, Tao pun sama. Pemuda panda tersebut tidak menyadari ada Luhan juga Baekhyun yang melihat adegan Sehun menciumnya.

Dengan langkah malas, Sehun berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Karena, akan percuma jika dirinya mengetuk pintu kamar Tao lalu mengatakan ingin tidur bersama pasca kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun yakin, Tao tidak akan mau tidur bersamanya. Jangankan tidur bersama, membukakan pintu untuknya saja mungkin Tao enggan.

Sehun mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Hingga sesaat kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Luhan yang menatapnya dengan ekpresi bingung.

"Sehun?" kening Luhan berkerut samar. Dirinya membuat mimik senatural mungkin seakan tidak pernah melihat kejadian tadi－yang sebenarnya tanpa ia ketahui bahwa Sehun menyadari keberadaannya. "Bukannya kau bilang ingin bertukar kamar? Tapi...kenapa kau kembali kesini?"

"Aku berubah pikiran－"

PRANGG!

Perkataan Sehun terhenti ketika mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Sementara Luhan, ia terlonjak kaget ketika mendengarnya.

"Suara apa itu?" Suho yang sudah terbangun entah sejak kapan, bertanya seraya berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

Luhan maupun Sehun, menggeleng sekilas sebagai jawaban.

"Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari kamar Kris." balas Luhan. Bergegas menuju kamar sang Leader-M ketika pemikiran negatif melintas di kepalanya. Diikuti Suho serta Sehun yang mengekor dibelakang.

Sesampainya didepan kamar Kris, yang kebetulan pintunya tidak terkunci, Luhan langsung menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap retinanya adalah, sosok menjulang Kris yang berdiri memunggunginya. "Kris, apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya sembari berjalan mendekat pada pria tinggi tersebut.

Dan detik berikutnya, Luhan dibuat terperanjat melihat benda-benda yang menurutnya 'mengerikan' berserakan dilantai, serta sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dekat kaki Kris. Ia membungkuk, memungut secarik kertas yang tergeletak diantara benda laknat tersebut.

I WANT YOU, KRIS...

Sederet kalimat yang tertera pada kertas itu, dengan bahan dasar cairan merah pekat. Darah.

"I－ini..." Luhan tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Perasaannya kalut. Antara marah dan sedih sekaligus. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika berada di posisi Kris saat ini. Dia pasti tertekan.

"Apa itu, Lu?" Suho bertanya setelah berdiri disamping Luhan. Jemarinya mengambil alih secarik kertas yang dipegang pemuda China tersebut. Dirinya terkejut bukan main melihat deretan kalimat pada kertas itu, hingga tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari belah bibirnya.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan. Wajahnya tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun seperti biasanya. Kepalanya menoleh, ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki yang sepertinya lebih dari satu orang, berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi? Kami mendengar ada suara sesuatu terjatuh dari arah kamar Kris hyung." Chen bertanya khawatir. Namun, yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas. Menghela nafas beberapa saat, lalu beralih menatap Luhan serta Suho bergantian. "Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?"

Suho memberikan secarik kertas pada Chen. Bisa dilihatnya, salah satu Vocal-Line EXO tersebut terkejut setelah membaca tulisan pada kertas itu. Sama halnya seperti dirinya dan Luhan tadi. "Sasaeng Fans Kris.." tuturnya kemudian. Mencoba memberi jawaban atas raut bingung member lain.

"Fans gila itu lagi?!" Kai berseru geram. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal erat, lalu meninju udara kosong dengan penuh emosi.

D.O berdiri disamping pemuda berkulit tan itu, mengusap pelan lengannya. Mencoba menenangkan. "Tenangkan dirimu, Kai.. Aku tahu kau marah karena salah satu dari kita tengah diteror. Tapi kita harus tetap berpikir positif."

Baekhyun menyahut. "Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan...Dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras!" serunya. Sedikit merinding saat matanya menangkap beberapa benda 'kotor' berhamburan pada permukaan lantai.

"Sebaiknya kita segera melaporkan masalah ini pada Manager, Suho hyung." saran Chanyeol. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada benda-benda yang berserakan dekat kaki Kris. "Kau lihat sendiri kan hyung, dia sudah berani meneror Kris hyung menggunakan Sex Toys!"

Kris, yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, mulai membuka mulutnya. "Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasinya." jelasnya. Mata tajamnya beralih pada semua member disana. Raut kekhawatiran tersirat jelas pada wajah mereka, Kris bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. "Bisa kalian semua keluar? Aku ingin beristirahat."

Menghela nafas berat, lalu mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara. Hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Mereka paham, Kris memang membutuhkan istirahat saat ini.

Satu persatu member mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Luhan, yang berjalan paling akhir, menatap punggung lebar Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

 **~SsF-Story~**

3 hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden 'Sasaeng Fans' Kris mengirim benda favorit seorang maniak. Selama itu pula, Kris semakin terlihat layaknya mayat hidup.

Kris hanya berbicara satu sampai dua patah kata yang menurutnya penting. Bahkan ketika EXO berkumpul, dirinya tidak lagi pernah ikut berbaur. Termasuk sarapan, makan siang, atau makan malam. Bahkan makanan yang selalu mereka antar kekamarnya pun jarang ia sentuh.

Sifat Kris yang demikian sontak memancing kekhawatiran member lain. Meskipun demikian, mereka sedikit lega karena Sasaeng Fans Kris tidak pernah menerornya lagi sejak saat itu. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan 'Dia' tidak akan kembali meneror Kris 'kan?

Bukan hanya masalah Kris yang mengganggu pikiran mereka. Akhir-akhir ini beberapa dari member EXO merasa janggal dengan salah seorang dari mereka. Oh Sehun.

Pemuda berusia paling muda diantara mereka itu terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Entahlah, terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dan, tidak hanya Sehun, sang Maknae EXO-M pun berhasil menambah beban pikiran mereka.

Kalau perihal Tao, mereka menetapkan penyebab sang panda bersikap demikian karena Kris. Member china termuda itu pasti terpukul melihat gege kesayangannya.

"Hari sudah larut, sebaiknya kalian semua beristirahat.." perintah Suho seraya menatap seluruh anggotanya－minus Kris. Mereka tengah berkumpul diruang tengah saat ini.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Hyung.." Baekhyun menyahut.

Kai menganggukkan kepala. Menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun. "Aku juga,"

Xiumin memijit pelipisnya sekilas. "Kalian bukan belum mengantuk, melainkan memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.." semuanya sontak terdiam mendengar perkataannya. "Tidurlah... Tuhan punya jalan untuk kita menghadapi semuanya.."

Mengangguk lemah, hanya itu yang mereka lakukan. Setelahnya beranjak menuju kamar masing-masing, menyisakan Luhan, Suho, serta Xiumin disana.

Setelah memastikan semua member telah memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing, Luhan mulai bersuara. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.." suaranya terdengar ragu, dan tersirat kesedihan didalamnya. "Tapi...aku－aku mencurigai Sehun. Maksudku, hm.."

Xiumin mengusap lengan Luhan sekilas. Menatap pemuda berwajah perpaduan antara tampan dan cantik itu dengan pandangan penasaran. "Kau mencurigai Sehun? Dalam hal apa?"

"Entahlah Xiu, aku melihat banyak hal yang ia sembunyikan ketika aku menatap matanya.." Luhan terdiam sesaat. Teringat akan tingkah tidak biasa Sehun yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat. "Dan aku merasa, itu－bukanlah hal yang baik."

Suho terdiam. Berpikir. Sesaat kemudian ia menatap Luhan. "Apa Sehun ada sangkutpautnya dengan penggemar Kris, Lu?" tanyanya tenang. Dilihatnya Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Tolong Lu, jelaskan yang sebenarnya!" tekannya.

Luhan menggeleng－lagi. "Aku tidak tahu, Joonmyeon. Aku tidak tahu." balasnya. Menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran sofa, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya disana. "Kalaupun aku tahu sesuatu, aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikannya dari kalian.."

Suho menghela nafas berat. "Ini sangat rumit," ujarnya mengeluh.

Luhan kembali mengangkat kepalanya, ketika peristiwa dimana Sehun berdiri dan memasang gelagat aneh tepat didepan pintu kamar Kris yang terbuka sedikit melintas dipikirannya. "Aku merasa... Sehun menyimpan rasa ketidaksukaan pada－Kris."

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Suho serta Xiumin yang menatapnya tak mengerti. "Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa peneror Kris selama ini adalah－

－Sehun, 'kan?"

Masing-masing dari mereka terdiam. Mencoba memahami setiap kata yang meluncur dari belah bibir Luhan.

Tanpa menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sedari awal.

 **~SsF-Story~**

Luhan memijit pelipisnya pelan sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setibanya didepan pintu, ia membukanya dengan perlahan, takut-takut jikalau dirinya membuka pintu terlalu kuat malah akan mengganggu tidur roommatenya. Tao.

Luhan terperanjat kaget saat lensanya mengarah pada ranjangnya. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan memang. Hanya ada sang Maknae EXO-M yang terlihat larut dalam dunianya sendiri, bermain ponsel. Tetapi entah kenapa dirinya bisa seterkejut tadi.

"Panda, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Luhan menyapa seraya berjalan mendekat. Bisa dilihatnya pemuda semampai itu tersentak kaget mendengar sapaannya. "Ini sudah larut malam, Panda.. Kenapa kau belum juga tidur?"

Tao tertawa menggemaskan, Begitulah pendapat Luhan. Mematikan ponsel pintarnya lalu meletakkannya pada meja nakas. "Tao belum mengantuk, Gege.. Tao bingung harus melakukan apa, jadi Tao menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game.."

Luhan menggelengkan kepala. Terlalu gemas dengan tingkah pemuda Huang yang menurutnya lucu. "Aku berani bertaruh, kau bukan belum mengantuk panda, melainkan takut tidur sendirian. Benar?"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Aku tidak sepenakut itu, gege!" serunya kesal.

Luhan menggeleng－lagi－seraya tertawa kecil. Pintar sekali anak panda ini menyangkal, pikirnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Tao, menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya saat melihat Tao beranjak dari ranjang.

"Ke dapur," jawab Tao. "Tao haus gege.."

"Perlu gege temani, hm?" Luhan berkata dengan nada tak biasa. Mencoba untuk menggoda Tao.

"Gege!"

Luhan menekan perutnya untuk menahan ledakan tawa yang nyaris keluar dari belah bibirnya. "Pfff..Baiklah-baiklah.." Ia memperhatikan Tao yang mulai melangkah keluar kamar. Sebelum tubuh semampai itu menghilang dibalik pintu, Luhan menangkap sesuatu pada salah satu tangan Tao. Dirinya berpikir sejenak, sesaat kemudian mengendikkan bahu acuh lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

Baru beberapa menit matanya terpejam, Luhan sudah kembali membukanya. Perasaannya sedikit resah entah karena apa. Namun ia kembali mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Meskipun hal yang dilakukannya berakhir sia-sia, karena saat ini Luhan justru memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu beranjak keluar. Mungkin segelas air putih dingin bisa membuatku lebih baik, pikirnya.

.  
.

Membuka lemari pendingin, mengambil sebotol air dingin darisana lalu menuangkannya pada gelas yang ia pegang.

Luhan mendesah lega saat segelas air dingin membasahi kerongkongannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru dapur setelah meletakkan gelas kosong ditangannya terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya Luhan didapur, dirinya tidak menemukan keberadaan Tao. 'Mungkin dia berada dikamar mandi.' batinnya. Luhan membalik tubuhnya dan berlalu dari dapur.

Baru saja Luhan akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah kaki yang sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri, keningnya berkerut heran melihat seseorang berjongkok membelakanginya.

Meskipun keadaan dorm yang tidak terlalu terang－hanya hamparan sinar lampu dari ruang tengah－, mata Luhan cukup baik untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Luhan menggulirkan matanya. Kamar Kris. Seseorang itu berjongkok tepat didepan pintu kamar Kris. Dan dirinya tidak tahu, entah bagaimana bisa ialah yang selalu kebetulan melihat gelagat aneh pria tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Mengulurkan tangan guna menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. "Sehun?"

Pemuda yang tengah berjongkok refleks berdiri dan berbalik merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Pandangannya berubah dingin ketika melihat pemuda dihadapannya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia berbalik dan berniat pergi.

Luhan segera menahan bahu Sehun. "Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Sehun."

Sehun berbalik. Menatap datar pemuda china yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. "Maksudmu?"

Luhan bersendekap. "Kau adalah peneror Kris selama ini, benar?"

Tatapan Sehun berubah. Perpaduan antara dingin dan tajam disaat bersamaan. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu." ucapnya dingin. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan berniat pergi. Namun lagi-lagi Luhan menahannya. "Apa maumu, Xi Luhan?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jangan mengelak? Sebaiknya kau mengakui semuanya." Luhan berkata datar. Jemarinya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun. "Kau! Kau adalah pelakunya!"

Sehun menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi. "Tutup mulutmu, Xi Luhan!" desisnya geram. Dengan kasar ia menarik kerah piyama Luhan. "Sudah kukatakan bukan aku－"

"S-Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Huang Zi Tao berlari menghampiri keduanya. Jemarinya bergerak untuk melepas cengkraman Sehun pada kerah Luhan.

Sehun melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar. Berbalik lalu melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan Tao beserta Luhan. Bukan kamarnya yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Melainkan sebuah kamar kosong yang dibuat khusus untuk hal-hal mendadak, misalnya seperti; manajer yang akan menginap.

Seperginya Sehun darisana, Tao langsung menuntun Luhan menuju kamar. Sesampainya dikamar mereka, ia langsung mendudukkan Luhan pada permukaan ranjang.

Tao memandang Luhan. "Gege, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku tahu siapa peneror Kris selama ini, Panda.. Aku mengetahuinya."

Tao menahan nafas sesaat. Terdiam beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya. "Siapa?" tanyanya ragu.

Luhan mengusap punggung tangan Tao. Takut jika perkataannya akan menyakiti hati adik tersayangnya. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, Tao harus mengetahuinya. "Sehun. Dia adalah peneror Kris selama ini."

"Bagaimana gege bisa mengatakan bahwa Sehun yang melakukannya?" tanya Tao pelan.

Luhan menatap Tao. Tatapan mata itu, seakan ada ketakutan mendalam yang tersimpan didalamnya, yang bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak tahu tentang apa itu. Mungkinkah Tao takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kris? Atau justru－mengkhawatirkan Sehun?

Luhan menggeleng sekilas. Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam tatapan mata pemuda semampai dihadapannya. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali bersuara, "Semua bukti mengarah padanya, Panda... Sehun tidak menyukai Kris, itulah alasan dia melakukan semua ini."

Tao terdiam. Cukup lama. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogoti perasaan Luhan. "Panda, gege tidak bermaksud－"

Tao mengangkat tangannya di udara.

Memberi kode pada Luhan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. "Ini sudah sangat larut, gege.. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat.."

Luhan baru saja hendak kembali bersuara, tetapi segera mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Tao merebahkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan mata. Mendesah pasrah. Hanya itu yang Luhan lakukan.

Luhan ikut merebahkan tubuh. Menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher dan mulai memejamkan mata. Karena memang tubuhnya terasa lelah, tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk menyusul Tao ke alam mimpi.

 **~SsF-Story~**

Kakinya melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah memasuki kamar dan memastikan pintu didepannya terkunci rapat, dirinya segera berjalan pelan menuju ranjang. Sangat pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Jemarinya bergerak mengambil 2 buah saputangan dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Dengan gerakan lamban dan berhati-hati, dilingkarkannya salah satu kain tersebut untuk menutupi mata terpejam seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap. Sementara kain yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut pemuda tersebut.

Ia merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan sebuah tali berwarna hitam. Tanpa membuang waktu, langsung mengikatkan tali tersebut pada kedua tangan juga kaki sang pemuda yang masih terlarut dalam mimpinya.

Bibirnya mengukir senyum menawan. Merangkak ke atas tubuh pria yang berbaring dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Jemarinya terulur, dan dengan lancang mengelus rahang tegas sang pemuda.

Ia mendekatkan wajah, mengecup berulangkali bibir yang tadi ditutupnya oleh sebuah saputangan. Elusan itu perlahan berpindah menuju leher putih sang pemuda.

Pelan tapi pasti, dirinya mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing piyama berwarna Dark Blue itu. Mengelusnya seraya memandang takjub, juga mengecup setiap inchi kulitnya.

Puas mengecupi kulit putih membalut perut terbentuk itu, ia menurunkan wajahnya menuju sesuatu yang lebih menggiurkan baginya lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, diturunkannya celana piyama tersebut hingga sebatas paha. Pandangan memuja ia lemparkan pada sesuatu yang kini terpampang didepan matanya.

Puas memandangi 'sesuatu' itu, dirinya mulai menjulurkan lidahnya. Memberi sebuah jilatan sensual pada ujungnya sebelum melahapnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Kris－benar, pria itu adalah Kris－yang masih terbawa alam mimpi, menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan－bergairah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Hal yang pasti adalah, dirinya merasa tidak nyaman akan hal ini. Seperti; seseorang tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Semakin lama, sentuhan itu terasa semakin nyata. Membuat sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya perlahan-lahan membawanya untuk tersadar. Ini aneh, Kris yakin jikalau dirinya sudah membuka kelopak matanya, tetapi kenapa semua masih terasa gelap.

Ketika Kris menggerakkan tangannya guna mencoba menggapai matanya, disaat itulah dirinya tersadar bahwa kedua tangannya terikat oleh sebuah tali. Begitupula dengan kakinya.

Kris mencoba berteriak, namun hanya menghasilkan sebuah teriakan teredam. Sial! Ternyata mulutnya juga tertutup sebuah kain. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ada, Kris menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari seseorang yang dengan lancang menyentuh aset pribadinya.

"Mphhh!" Kris kembali berteriak seraya terus menggerakkan tubuhnya, hingga seseorang yang sibuk dengan kesejatiannya memilih untuk berhenti.

Baru beberapa menit dirinya merasakan lega, kini ia kembali menahan nafas, ketika sebuah telapak tangan mengelus pipinya dengan gerakan lembut. Kris kembali memberontak. Sehingga tanpa sengaja tangan panjangnya menyentuh gelas kosong yang teronggok diatas nakas, menghasilkan bunyi bising ketika benda kaca tersebut beradu dengan lantai hingga membuatnya terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Kris terkejut tentu saja. Begitupula seseorang yang masih setia mengelus pipi tirusnya. Dirasakannya orang tersebut mendekati wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, alat penciumnya mencium sesuatu yang terasa familiar baginya.

Aroma ini...

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

"KRIS HYUNG! APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"

Sebuah suara dari luar, yang Kris kenali sebagai suara Suho, terdengar dengan sangat jelas ditelinganya. Meskipun mulutnya tertutup juga suaranya sudah pasti akan teredam, tidak menghalangi Kris untuk tetap menyahut. Dirinya sedikit menguatkan volume teriakannya agar setidaknya terdengar sampai keluar. "Mphhhh!"

Seseorang itu segara beranjak dari tubuh pemuda tinggi tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Menatap sosok Kris yang setengah naked beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi darisana melalui jendela.

 **~SsF-Story~**

Zhang Yixing, atau dengan nama lain Lay, berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu kamarnya bersama Kris. Sesekali ia menggigiti kuku jarinya, setelahnya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya melakukan hal demikian.

Lay tengah dilanda kebingungan yang amat sangat. Sungguh. Tadinya ia terbangun pukul 10 lewat 53 menit karena merasa haus. Ketika dirinya kembali dan berniat memasuki kamar, pintunya justru terkunci dari dalam. Sangat tidak mungkin jika Kris yang mengunci pintunya 'kan? Lay berani bertaruh, saat sebelum beranjak dari ranjang tadi ia melihat bahwa Kris tertidur sangat pulas. Terlalu mustahil semisal Leadernya itu terbangun lalu tiba-tiba mengunci pintu kamar.

Lay semakin frustasi ketika bayangan hal buruk melintas dipikirannya. Bagaimana kalau ini berhubungan dengan Sasaeng Fans Kris? Itu berarti sang Leader dalam bahaya!

Dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain selain membangunkan member lain. Ya, ia harus membangunkan mereka semua.

PRANGG!

Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Suho－yang kebetulan bersampingan dengan kamarnya, telinganya lebih dulu menangkap suara benda terjatuh dari dalam kamar.

Lay semakin bertambah panik. Ia segera bergegas untuk ke kamar Suho, namun pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai Leader EXO-K itu justru sudah membuka pintu terlebih dahulu, dan berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Yixing, apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" Suho bertanya khawatir. "Aku mendengar ada suara kaca terjatuh dari kamarmu dan Kris."

Lay yang memang terlihat panik, menatap Suho sembari mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku juga mendengarnya, hyung.. Aku..aku－"

Suho menahan bahu Lay yang bergetar. "Tenangkan dirimu, Yixing. Jangan panik, okay."

"Suho hyung, tadi aku－aku kedapur untuk mengambil air minum.. Ketika aku kembali, pintu kamar sudah terkunci.. Dan..dan barusan ada sesuatu terjatuh didalam sana.."

Suho menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Lay. "Kau, tolong bangunkan semua member. Aku akan mencoba mengetuk pintu ini.." perintahnya kemudian. "Yixing, cepatlah!" Yixing mengangguk cepat mendengarnya. Berlalu darisana menuju kamar setiap member.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Suho mengetuk brutal pintu berwarna coklat tersebut. Namun, tidak ada respon sama sekali dari dalam. "KRIS HYUNG! APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"

"Mphhh!"

Tubuhnya tersentak. Kris merespon pertanyaannya. Tetapi suara Kris seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu. Seperti tertutup oleh bantal, atau tertutup kain?

Ketukan Suho pada daun pintu tersebut semakin brutal ketika sebuah firasat buruk merambati hatinya. "KRIS HYUNG! KAU DENGAR AKU?! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

"Mphh! Mphhhh!"

Kepanikan semakin mendominasi dirinya. Dan untungnya, satu persatu member mulai berdatangan. Chanyeol serta Luhan yang pertama kali sampai menghampirinya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dengan cepat. "Hyung, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

"Hyung, ada apa?" Kai yang baru saja sampai setelah Chanyeol serta Luhan, bertanya tepat saat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Itu tidak penting untuk dibahas sekarang.. Chanyeol, Kai, tolong bantu aku untuk mendobrak pintu ini sekarang." Kata Suho. Pandangannya beralih pada member lain. "Kalian, mundurlah sebentar."

"Baik!" sahut kedua pria yang baru saja disebut namanya. Sementara member lain bergerak mundur beberapa langkah.

Suho memberi aba-aba melalui gerakan jari. Sampai pada hitungan ke 3, mereka mendobrak pintu tersebut bersamaan. Dobrakan pertama gagal, begitupula pada dobrakan kedua. Namun, pada dobrakan ketiga, pintu berwarna coklat itu berhasil terbuka.

Pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat ketika memasuki kamar Kris, justru membuat jantung mereka bekerja lebih cepat, seakan memompa seluruh darah dalam tubuh masing-masing menuju pada ubun-ubun. Menciptakan emosi tak terkendali yang tidak diharapkan.

Disana, diatas permukaan ranjang, mereka melihat dengan sangat jelas Kris yang kaki serta tangannya terikat oleh tali, juga mata dan mulut yang diikat menggunakan kain. Tak hanya itu, semua kancing piyama Kris terbuka memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas sang Leader-M. Belum lagi celana piyama Kris yang terlihat ditutup asal-asalan. Apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tidak percaya akan apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini. Dirinya yang termasuk dalam kategori 'cerewet' dalam hal apapun, bahkan kini tak mampu mengeluarkan barang sepatah katapun.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Suho segera bergerak mendekati Kris. Membuka kain yang menutupi mata serta mulut Kris, beserta tali yang mengikat kaki juga tangannya dibantu oleh Xiumin.

"Kris, apa... apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Xiumin bertanya khawatir, ketika semua kain beserta tali pada tubuh Kris terlepas.

Kris, pria tinggi tersebut hanya diam. Kepalanya menunduk, dengan tangan kanan menahan kepalanya sendiri. Hal tersebut justru semakin membuat yang lainnya merasa sedih.

Luhan merasakan aliran darahnya memanas. Dirinya berbalik, menatap benci sosok tinggi yang berada disamping Chen. Pria berkulit putih yang terlihat tidak perduli, ekspresinya menunjukkan seakan-akan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, datar dan dingin.

Dengan kilatan amarah yang terlihat jelas dimatanya, Luhan melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras pada pemuda putih tersebut. Dan yang dilakukannya barusan berhasil membuat member lain terkejut. "KAU!－KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?! KAU TAHU, KAU SANGAT MENJIJIKKAN OH SEHUN!" serunya emosi.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Lay mencoba untuk menarik Luhan, menjauhkannya dari Sehun.

Sehun mengusap pipinya yang terasa nyeri sekaligus panas. Ia mengangkat wajah, menatap dingin Luhan yang memberontak dari pegangan Lay yang dibantu oleh Xiumin.

"Luhan, ada apa denganmu?!" Suho menatap Luhan tak percaya, "Kenapa kau memukul Sehun seperti itu?"

Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun. "Dia! Dia adalah dalang dibalik semua ini!" serunya geram. "DIA YANG SELALU MENEROR KRIS!"

Mendengar itu, Kai langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Sehun dan bersiap memukulnya. Namun, Chanyeol dan D.O segera menariknya menjauh.

"Kai, tenangkan dirimu!" kata D.O.

Kai mencoba untuk memberontak. "BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG? BAJINGAN INI TELAH MENEROR SALAH SATU DARI KITA, HYUNG!"

"Hentikan!" Kris yang sedari awal hanya bungkam, mulai bersuara. Terselip nada keraguan juga kekecewaan dalam ucapannya. Dirinya berdiri, membuat seluruh pasang mata disana tertuju padanya.

Kaki panjang Kris melangkah pelan untuk mendekat pada member lainnya. Ketika berada diantara mereka, tangannya terulur, menarik pergelangan tangan salah satu member. Sementara anggota yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan raut bingung.

"Ah!" Tao memekik kaget saat tangan kanannya ditarik. Sedikit menunduk sebab tak berani menatap mata gege tersayangnya.

Saat tubuh Tao sudah berada dihadapannya, Kris meletakkan wajahnya pada bahu terbuka pemuda panda. Menghirup aroma khas tubuh Huang Zi Tao. Dan Tao, ia menahan nafas beberapa saat ketika Leader favoritnya itu melakukan hal demikian.

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap dalam mata panda yang selalu indah menurut pandangannya. Lama dirinya terdiam seraya terus menatap mata tersebut. Menyelami pesona kuat sang pemuda manis.

"Kenapa?" cara berbicaranya terdengar tidak biasa. Tidak datar, namun juga tidak ramah. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Kris bertanya dengan suara pelan. Ia menggapai kedua tangan Tao, menyentuhkan telapak tangan itu pada tubuhnya sendiri. Mulai dari wajah, leher, juga perut yang sedikit terbentuk miliknya. "Kau bisa menyentuhku sesukamu, Tao.. Kau bisa menyentuhku kapanpun yang kau mau.. Tapi－kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Tao terkesiap. "Ge－gege, apa maksud gege? T-Tao tidak menger－"

"Ini." Kris menunjukkan sebuah benda kecil berwarna perak berbentuk salib. Anting. Bentuknya sama seperti yang ada pada telinga kirinya. Saat seluruh member lain sibuk memisahkan pertengkaran kecil antara Luhan dan Sehun, dirinya melihat anting tersebut tersangkut pada celana piyamanya. Tidak salah lagi bukan? Anting tersebut tersangkut saat dirinya mencoba untuk memberontak. "Ini milikmu, bukan?.. Dan aroma tubuhmu, aku mengenalinya, Tao.. Aku mengenalinya."

Tanpa disadari, setetes air mata meluncur dari salah satu mata panda tersebut. Kepalanya menggeleng tak beraturan. "Ge－gege, T-Tao tidak bermaksud.. Bukan!－A-aku.."

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Tao.." tutur Kris. Antara percaya dan tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang dikasihinya tersebut. Sungguh, rasa kecewa dan amarah Kris saat ini menutupi segala rasa memujanya pada Tao.

Sama halnya seperti Kris, mereka semua yang berada disana ikut memandang Tao tak percaya. Tao yang selama ini mereka sayangi, justru membuat mereka kecewa. Terlebih dia melakukan hal itu pada Kris, pria yang mereka kenal sebagai orang tersayang pemuda tersebut.

Kai mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Bersiap memberi pukulan telak pada wajah manis yang bersimbah air mata itu.

Ketika kepalan tangannya nyaris sampai pada wajah Tao, seseorang malah menghentikannya. Kai sedikit memutar mata, menatap marah pada pemuda seusianya yang menahannya barusan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya." Sehun berujar dingin.

Kai menarik tangannya kasar. "KAU!－Membela iblis berkedok malaikat ini?" sahutnya tajam. Dengan lancang salah satu jemarinya menunjuk wajah Huang Zi Tao. "Tidakkah kau sadar dia－sangat menjijikkan!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, KIM JONGIN!" Desis Sehun marah.

"HENTIKAN!" Bentak Baekhyun. "Jangan memperburuk keadaan, Sehun, Kai!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang 'BUSUK' ini berada disini!" Kai menyahut dingin sembari menunjuk Tao tak sopan. Melupakan fakta bahwa pemuda yang dipojokkan berusia lebih tua darinya.

Sehun menatap dingin Kai. Tak ingin terlibat perkelahian untuk kesekian kali, dirinya segera menarik pergelangan tangan Tao berniat membawanya pergi.

Tao memberontak lemah. Wajah sembabnya yang berlinangan air mata, membuat hati beberapa dari mereka seperti tersayat. "Tidak! A-Aku tidak melakukannya, Sehun! Bukan aku! Hiks.." Tubuhnya mendadak mati rasa. Hampir saja dirinya menyentuh kerasnya lantai jika saja Sehun tak segera menangkapnya. "A-aku－aku menjijikkan, Sehun.. Mereka benar...aku hiks..menjijikkan!"

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mengangkat tubuh Tao didepan lalu membawanya pergi. Sedikit kesusahan karena Tao yang masih memberontak dalam gendongannya.

Baru saja menggerakkan kakinya selangkah, tiba-tiba tangan Luhan ditahan oleh Xiumin. "Biarkan mereka pergi, Lu.. Aku rasa Sehun bisa menenangkan Tao."

Luhan memprotes. "Tapi Xiu－"

"Kami tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Tao, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk kau menemuinya, Luhan.. Mengertilah." Suho ikut bersuara.

Luhan bungkam. Jikalau boleh berkata jujur, dirinya pun merasa kecewa atas apa yang telah dilakukan Tao－adik tersayangnya, tetapi entah mengapa melihat Tao histeris seperti barusan bisa membuat hatinya terasa perih. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya perasaan khawatir terhadap keadaan Tao yang menyelimuti hatinya, rasa bersalah yang amat sangat pun ikut andil bersamaan dengan itu. Rasa bersalah terhadap Sehun, yang sebelumnya telah ia tuduh telah meneror sang Leader.

'Maafkan aku..' bisiknya dalam hati.

 **~SsF-Story~**

Waktu yang terus berjalan seakan menelan kebencian yang terselip dalam hati terdalam masing-masing. Waktu yang menjawab pertanyaan sederhana mereka seperti; 'Apa yang membuat Tao tega melakukan hal itu?'.

Obsesi.

Sebuah kata dengan makna yang besar. Bertindak tanpa menyadari apa yang dilakukan akan melukai atau menyakiti hati seseorang.

Cinta.

Sebuah kata sederhana yang mencakup satu arti utama yaitu; rasa sayang yang teramat sangat tetapi dibubuhi ketulusan.

Mereka sudah mengerti. Bahwa Huang Zi Tao yang licik dan tega melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan adalah karena terobsesi. Dan Huang Zi Tao yang manis dengan sifat polos menggemaskan adalah karena mencintai.

Mereka mengetahui semuanya. Tanpa orang yang bersangkutan menjelaskan terlebih dahulu. Karena, jawaban demikian muncul dalam hati masing-masing dengan sendirinya.

 **EPILOG**

Sepuluh orang pria rupawan berkumpul. Berdiri mengelilingi sebuah ranjang berisikan sesosok pria manis yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup rapat.

Hanya dengan melihat raut wajah merekapun, semua orang akan sadar ada kilatan sedih terpancar dari seluruh pasang mata disana.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya pada tepi ranjang. Mengusap lembut pipi halus yang terasa tirus ditangannya. Air matanya menetes, yang tentunya ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa komando dari otaknya.

Tidak. Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini berlanjut lebih lama lagi. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak ingin, sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah itu terus seperti ini.

"Luhan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika melihat Luhan mengambil ponselnya.

Sementara yang ditanya tidak menggubris sama sekali. Dengan tangan gemetar Luhan mendial sederet nomor dikontaknya. Tak memakan waktu lama, seseorang diseberang sana menerima panggilan darinya.

["Ada apa?"] suara dari seberang telepon terdengar datar. Seperti biasanya.

Luhan terkesiap. Tak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengatakan semuanya. "Pulanglah ke Dorm.. Tao membutuhkanmu－Kris.. Kembalilah.."

["Luhan, aku tidak－"]

Luhan memotong. "Tao－dia.. mengalami depresi.." katanya lemah.

["..."]

"Aku tahu seberapa besar rasa kecewamu. Tetapi jika keadaan seperti ini terus berlanjut, tidak menutup kemungkinan kesehatan jiwa Tao akan terganggu.. Dan Kris, bagaimanapun juga kau tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa kau menaruh hati padanya... Kembalilah, Kris.. Temui Tao sebelum－semuanya terlambat."

Tepat saat Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya, sambungan telepon terputus. Terputus sepihak karena seseorang diseberang sana memutus teleponnya.

.  
.

Suara ketukan dari luar sama sekali tak membuatnya untuk beranjak. Tidak memperdulikan seseorang mengetuk pintu yang tak lain adalah pegawai hotel tempatnya menginap, mengantar makan siang untuknya. Dirinya masih terdiam. Duduk pada sofa lembut yang tersedia disana.

Kembalilah, Kris.. Temui Tao sebelum－semuanya terlambat

Untuk kesekian kalinya perkataan salah satu anggotanya－Luhan, melintas dipikirannya.

Kris tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mengikuti perintah otaknya untuk tetap seperti sekarang, atau justru mengikuti kata hatinya yang terus memanggil Huang Zi Tao.

Pikirannya terlalu kalut.

Seandainya jika dirinya berkeras diri untuk tetap menjauh, bagaimana kalau Tao－

－mengalami gangguan kesehatan jiwa.

Melupakan anggota EXO lain, termasuk dirinya.

Kris langsung berdiri tegak. Mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak pada permukaan ranjang beserta dompetnya diatas meja nakas. Melangkah lebar menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

Pegawai yang berdiri didepannya lantas merasa kaget saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. "Selamat Siang, Tuan. Ini menu makan sia－" suaranya terhenti. Menatap bingung Pria tinggi bersurai pirang meletakkan sebuah kunci serta secarik kertas kecil diatas nampan yang ia pegang.

"Barang-barang serta pakaianku masih berada didalam. Tolong rapikan semuanya kedalam koper, lalu antar ke alamat dikertas itu. Aku ada urusan mendesak, maka tolong bantu aku." Kris menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Aku akan memberikan imbalan untuk ini. Maaf merepotkanmu!" lanjutnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan sang pegawai yang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Kris sudah memutuskan semuanya. Ia akan mengikuti kata hatinya. Huang Zi Tao adalah hidupnya. Seegois apapun dirinya, hati kecilnya tetap menginginkan pemuda itu.

'Tao-er, tunggu gege sayang.. tunggu gege.'

.  
.

Satu persatu member berlarian panik menuju kamar Luhan. Pasalnya, beberapa menit lalu mereka mendengar Tao berteriak histeris. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tetapi rasa panik berlebih tetap mendominasi pikiran mereka.

"Panda, dengar gege, kami semua tidak menyalahkanmu sayang.. Kami menyayangimu.."

Tao beringsut mundur, menghindari Luhan yang terus berjalan mendekat. Ekspresi ketakutan terpancar jelas pada matanya. "Ja-jangan mendekat! Aku－tidak melakukannya! Jangan mendekat.. Hiks.."

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Lay menitikkan air mata melihat keadaan Tao yang seperti ini. Bukan hanya dia, member lain pun merasakan hal yang sama. Merasa terpukul melihat Tao yang ketakutan ketika melihat mereka.

Luhan menggeleng lembut. "Kami tidak menyalahkanmu, Tao.. Biarkan gege mendekat, gege tidak akan menyakitimu, sungguh."

Tao menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kakinya yang tertekuk seraya terisak pelan. Kepalanya menggeleng tak beraturan. "Hiks.. Aku menjijikkan.. Aku－benar-benar sangat menjijikkan.. Hiks.. hiks.."

"Tao－"

"Luhan,"

Suara berat dengan nada rendah yang khas memotong perkataan Luhan. Suara yang sudah nyaris sebulan tidak pernah mereka dengar. Sontak orang yang barusan namanya disebut, bahkan seluruh pasang mata lainnya berbalik untuk melihat sang pemilik suara. Dan entah bagaimana, rasa lega kini memenuhi hati mereka ketika melihat sosok tersebut.

Kris, yang barusan bersuara, melangkah mendekati Luhan dengan langkah pasti.

"Kris, kau－" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada pria yang berjongkok disampingnya. Dihadapan Huang Zi Tao.

Kris terdiam beberapa menit sebelum kembali bersuara. "Kau benar, Lu.. Sebesar apapun rasa kecewaku, itu tidak bisa menghilangkan fakta bahwa aku mencintainya.."

Masing-masing sudut bibir Luhan tertarik keatas. Membentuk senyum menawan. "Kau memilih jalan yang tepat, Wu." sahutnya tulus.

Kris balas tersenyum tipis. Ia beralih menatap pemuda manis yang masih setia menangis seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kakinya yang tertekuk－sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menghantamnya detik itu juga. Dirinyalah penyebab pemuda itu menjadi seperti ini.

Tangannya terulur, menarik lembut wajah manis yang tersembunyi itu untuk menatapnya. Pandangan itu, air mata itu, berhasil membuatnya memaki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya Kris yang tanpa berpikir panjang meninggalkan Tao begitu saja.

Tao kembali menggeleng tak karuan. Matanya bergerak gelisah. "Tidak! Aku tidak hiks melakukannya! Aku..aku－"

"Ssttt.." Kris meletakkan telunjuknya pada belah bibir sedikit pucat itu. Setelahnya menangkup wajah itu untuk menatapnya. "Tao-er, lihatlah, gege ada disini.. Gege ada dihadapanmu, sayang.. Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gege.." Tutur Kris lembut, membuat Tao menatapnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. "Gege baik-baik saja. Jadi, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Tao-er.."

Tao dapat melihat ketulusan pada mata tajam itu. Benarkah? Benarkah Gege tercintanya berada dihadapannya? Benarkah Gege tercintanya yang berkata barusan?

Kris mendekap tubuh Tao erat. Mengecup sayang rambut sang pemuda panda yang terlihat tak beraturan. "Gege disini, karena kau membutuhkan Gege.. Dan Gege disini, karena Gege mencintaimu, Tao-er.. Maafkan Gege, tolong maafkan Gege.."

Tanpa diminta, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata tajam Kris yang terpejam.

Tao tersentak dalam dekapan Kris. Entah kenapa, seluruh ketakutan yang membelenggunya selama ini meluap begitu saja. Menyisakan perasaan lega yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

Satu hal yang pasti, Tao merasakan dia yang sekarang adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Seorang Huang Zi Tao yang manja yang membutuhkan Kris disisinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Tao mulai membalas dekapan Kris. Sangat erat. Seakan dirinya akan kembali 'berbeda' jika Kris jauh darinya. "K-Kris－gege.."

Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ya, Gege disini sayang.. Gege disini.."

Tao semakin terisak keras. Ingin meluapkan rasa bahagianya dengan menangis sekeras mungkin. "Jangan meninggalkan Tao lagi, Gege.. T-Tao－mencintai Kris-ge.."

Kris melepas dekapannya. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada pemuda dihadapannya lalu mengecup kening Tao lama. "Gege berjanji.." ucapnya pasti.

Semua member disana ikut tersenyum melihat keduanya. Pengecualian untuk sosok berkulit paling putih yang hanya berekspresi datar.

"Tidakkah ini sangat menggelikan?" cetus Sehun datar. Ia bersendekap seraya menatap sepasang kekasih－yang baru saja jadi－itu dengan pandangan tidak berminat. Ucapannya barusan membuat seluruh member lain termasuk Kris serta Tao menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau terlihat menggelikan ketika menangis, Kris hyung.. Kalau boleh aku memberi saran, sebaiknya kau mendaftar untuk menjadi aktor." tuturnya santai. "Okay! Selamat untuk hubungan kalian." lanjutnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sontak member lain－minus KrisTao－mendekatinya lalu memukuli tubuhnya seraya tertawa lepas.

 **END**

 **Warning! : Aku kan berniat bikin Sequel dari fic ini (Bukan kelanjutan kisahnya ya, melainkan moment2 dimana saat Tao jadi Sasaeng Fans Kris). Sekitar 500-1000 words lah. Kalau setuju bisa PM/Review di chapter ini ;')**

 **Hahaha, terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang memberi jejak, memfavs/foll, & setia menunggu fic ini.  
Ini persembahan untuk kalian semua :'*  
Puas kan karna part terakhirnya panjangxlebar kek punya Kris /plak/ xD**

 **Eh iya, berdasarkan review, banyak yang jawab Sehun, banyak juga yang jawab Tao.. Hayoo jujur siapa yang bener dan siapa yang salah? XD**

 **Oh iya, untuk readers bernama** **#** **YuRhachan** **yang pertama kali menjawab bahwasannya Sasaeng Fans Kris adalah Huang Zi Tao, harap segera PM untuk request fanficnya ya (dengan cast KrisTao pastinya).  
Saya tunggu 2x24 jam alias 2 hari xD**

 **Sekian.**

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **Hwang Angi, Skylar Otsu, YuRhachan, hztao, Okta HunHan, who am i, Yonsy Fs, LVenge, Wu Zi Mei, elji, hzffan, anggi, wuziperr, BabyMingA, YeNammmmmppppphhhhh, Yasota, Kyouta, yue .forever, pipid, Firdha858, Taem, Violet Meh, bukan princess syahrini, ajib4ff, taolinna6824, celindazifan, peachpetals, Ammiguns, anis. , Ami913, Love akashi-kun, Jei-97, dillahKTS90, Rhy TaemZi, Mei0068, TaoTaoZipanda, pranawuland, ang always, Peach Prince, Wu Lian Zi, gspghea, Princess Kecil, Sivanya anggarada, zetakonstantin, Huang Zi Layla, Dewi YJKTS, Sukha1312, ProManiac.**

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy (Yizi) & My Beta Reader 'Kyou'**

 **Salam cinta murni Kris dan Tao! Muah!**


End file.
